What You Paid For
by SpecialHell
Summary: Fluffy, slashy goodness. One teeny tiny OC.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. This is the first of a few fics I'll be doing; taking on a few much-loved fanfiction clichés. The first one I'm trying is the "Character A buys Character B at an auction" story. Enjoy._

* * *

How did he get himself into this? He'd kick himself if he wasn't in such a compromising position. He should have known better than to agree to something he didn't have the full details on, but it was Claire's little sister. He could never say no when she was involved.

_Mac stopped dead when he saw who was in his office. Jenny; sister of his late wife Claire, was sitting on the edge of his desk, looking nervous. Taking a small breath, Mac opened the door and smiled at the young woman._

"_Jenny," He said. "I didn't know you were coming."_

"_Sorry I didn't call," Jenny replied softly. "I'm in a bit of a bind."_

"_Anything I can help with?" Jenny smiled at the offer, looking a little embarrassed._

"_I know I shouldn't be asking you," She started awkwardly. "But I didn't know who else to go to on such short notice."_

"_Well, tell me what it is, and maybe I can help," Mac offered softly._

"_I wouldn't have had to come, but my guy pulled out at the last minute, and it's probably not your scene, but I just…"_

"_Jen." Mac called her rant to a halt. "Tell me what you need."_

And so here he was; kneeling, blindfolded and bound, with his shirt hanging open, as people milled around him. When she'd said 'Bachelor auction,' he'd never imagined this. It was too late to back out now, and so he took a deep breath and tried to focus his mind on something else. It had just begun to work, when a voice sounded right next to his ear.

"You're up."

(~*~)

Mac closed his eyes despite the blindfold as he heard the auctioneer describing him for the audience. The suggestive tone that was used every now and then put him on edge, and it quickly occurred to him that he had no idea who was out there looking at him. A move like this could get him into serious trouble with the chief of police. His mind was soon occupied with something else when the auctioneer started the bidding. A mix of male and female voices began battling against each other. Mac found it hard to discern ages from the calls. Slowly, the bidding died down to two people; one male, one female. It seemed like the woman was about to win when another voice joined the fray; and Mac almost choked when he realised he knew it.

"$3000"

"$3500"

"$4000"

"$4500"

"$5000"

Silence fell at the final bid; an excited whisper running through the crowd.

"I have $5000, is that the final offer?" The silence spoke volumes, and Mac's heart leapt into his throat as the gavel fell hard.

"Sold to the gentleman in the back."


	2. Chapter 2

Mac stood nervously near the fire exit. He'd been unbound and his blindfold was removed; and now he was waiting to be claimed. Closing his eyes, Mac forced his body to relax. He had to ignore the voice telling him to run. It would look bad for both himself and the charity this was all for. He knew he should be relieved, but his stomach wouldn't stop churning.

"Hey Mac." Mac looked up quickly to see Danny smirking at him from across the room. Seeing Danny's expression calmed him greatly; familiarity helping him to relax.  
"Ready to go?" Mac tried to speak, but decided on nodding instead. Danny turned towards the door, and Mac followed him out.

(~*~)

"How did you know I was here?" Mac asked when they were in Danny's car. Danny kept his eyes on the road, but Mac caught the light blush that lit up his cheeks.

"Adam overheard your friend talking to someone in the lab," Danny admitted. "He told me you might not know what you were getting yourself into. Suggested I come by; help you if you needed it." Mac laughed softly.

"Well I definitely needed it." The two fell into a companionable silence as they drove, but Mac sat up straighter when he noticed the direction they were taking.  
"Where are we going?"

"My place," Danny replied simply. Mac knew he should be protesting, but something in the back of his mind stopped him, and he sat back in his seat quietly. When they pulled up next to Danny's building, Mac got out silently and waited for Danny to do the same. The younger man led them up and into his apartment. Mac had barely closed the door when Danny rounded on him. Mac wasn't surprised to find he'd been expecting this, but his heart still stuttered when Danny backed him against the door.

"You never asked how I knew where to find you," Danny's voice was quiet; forcing Mac to listen. This was a side of the blonde his boss had never seen before, and he found himself lost for words.  
"What, you thought your friend just stopped in the middle of the lab and gave chapter and verse about where she was taking you?" Mac couldn't help gulping at the implication. Danny was familiar with the place. Which meant that Danny was into…  
"Stop thinking so loud," Danny was smirking when Mac looked back at him. Mac relaxed visibly, but Danny's eyes fell on the pulse still pumping at Mac's throat. Danny didn't realise he'd licked his lips until he saw Mac's eyes widen.

"Looking to get what you paid for?" Mac asked softly, concealing a smile at the shock Danny showed. Mac held Danny's gaze as the younger CSI searched his eyes for any hesitance.

"You don't know what you're offering," Danny whispered. Desperation was evident in Danny's eyes, and Mac smiled as they continued to look at each other. Mac knew what was happening here, and he was determined to start on an equal footing.

"I've got a pretty good idea," Mac replied. "Why don't you fill in some blanks?" Danny smiled wickedly at the challenge; pressing forward and kissing Mac forcefully. Mac tried to match Danny, but the intensity quickly overwhelmed him, and he felt himself submitting to the younger man. Danny caught him effortlessly; pulling Mac into him as he continued to claim his prize. Pulling back, Danny dipped his head and bit hard at Mac's pulse point. A gasp escaped the older man's lips; his hands scrabbling at Danny's shoulders as he lapped at the bruise he'd caused. Danny pulled away swiftly, covering his mark with a hand; pressing it carefully, making Mac feel it a little longer. The glazed eyes Mac looked up at Danny with made the blonde smile and he kissed Mac tenderly.

"C'mon," He sighed contently. "My room's through here."

(~*~)

Mac ran a hand over Danny's chest. It was weird to be lying like this; his head resting on his subordinate's chest, but somehow it felt right. Danny's hand was running through Mac's short hair.

"You're mine now," Danny spoke softly. "I hope you know that." Mac chuckled lowly.

"I figured that out," He replied, looking up at Danny. "But I hope you realise you're just as much mine. I'm not letting you go anytime soon." Danny smiled widely; leaning down to kiss Mac softly.

"I never expected anything less." They fell into silence for a moment before a thought hit Mac.

"Remind me to thank Adam."

THE END


End file.
